Regulus Nemea
| Romaji = Regurusu Nemea | Other Names = Battle Axe of the Lion King | Type = Sacred Gear (Longinus) | Forms = Regulus Rey Leather Rex Breakdown the Beast | Abilities = Creates giant fissures Grants the possessor protection from projectiles. | Wielder(s) = Sairaorg Bael}} Regulus Nemea, also known as the Battle Axe of the Lion King, is a Sacred Gear wielded by Sairaorg Bael. It is listed as one of the thirteen Longinus. Appearance Regulus Nemea takes two forms: a great battle axe and as the Nemean Lion, where it is a giant lion with a jewel on its forehead. It has a large body that is about four to five meters tall. In it's axe form, it is predominately gold and has a single edged axe blade which is silver. The middle of the axe has a design of the Regulus Nemea in it's lion form engraved in it. On the other side of the axe are three curved silver protrusions situated at the bottom, middle and top of that side of the axe. On the top is a golden diamond with a silver diamond in the middle and bellow the bottom of the center of the axe, are two protrusions in the shape of a diamond but with the edges being prolonged. Summary In the past, the God from the Bible captured one of the Nemean Lions named Regulus and sealed it inside the Sacred Gear which eventually became one of the thirteen Longinus. There is currently no possessor for the Regulus Nemea, as its previous host died and the Sacred Gear underwent a drastic change causing the Nemean Lion within the Regulus Nemea to materialize itself and killed the group that killed it's possessor. Nevertheless, Sairaorg Bael can be considered to be its owner, as he has tamed the lion when he encountered the Longinus. Abilities Regulus Nemea takes the form of an axe which can make a huge crack on the earth when struck. It is said that with full mastery of this form, the wielder can split the Earth in half. The Longinus' second ability is to protect the possessor from projectile weapons. According to Azazel, the Regulus Nemea can also transform into a huge lion named Regulus at the possessor's will, functioning similarly to Independent Avatar type Sacred Gears like the Canis Lykaon and after the death of its previous host, the Regulus Nemea underwent an irregular additional change in its lion transformation ability that allow Regulus to materialize itself and function independently of its own will without the need of a host similar to the Incinerate Anthem. Sairaorg, however, does not fight with weapons, so he only uses the Lion to wear it while utilizing its Balance Breaker. Forms Regulus Rey Leather Rex Regulus Rey Leather Rex ( ): Also known as the Iron Skin of the Lion King, Sairaorg's sub-species Balance Breaker which creates a golden, lion-themed armor that covers the user's body that adds the earth-breaking powers of Regulus to the user's own strength, resulting in a tremendous increase to the user's offensive power. The armor also protects the user from projectiles. It was first used by Sairaorg Bael during his Rating Game with Rias Gremory. Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure ( ), also known as the The Invincible Purple Skin of the Lion King, is Regulus Nemea's Breakdown the Beast. This form unleashes the full power of the Nemean Lion, but also like Juggernaut Drive, the user's life force is used as the power source. In this form, Sairaorg's armor changes color to purple and gold, and he is enveloped by an immensely dense, purple Touki. It possesses immense power, allowing Sairaorg to easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, a Satan-Class Devil. However, the time he can sustain this form is very short. Sairaorg and Regulus alternate lines when chanting the Breakdown the Beast chant. :Sairaorg: '“This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless ravine!” :'Regulus: "My Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to rise up the endless royal road!" :'Sairaorg: '“Raze, triumph, play, and shine!” :'Regulus: '"This is the body of a Demonic Beast!" :'Sairaorg: '“Lodged on top of my fist, is the glorious imperial authority!” :'Regulus: '"Dance!” :'Sairaorg: '"Dance!" :'Both: '“Bloom!!!” :'Both: '“Breakdown The Beast, Climb Over!" References Category:Sacred Gears Category:Longinus